pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Gcardinal/Archive 7
bug report our monobook.js does not work, e.g. mine is at user:nova/monobook.js, and whatever I put in there and then shift refresh doesn't do anything, it is as if monobook.js is actually not our js page. Anyways ty for time and bye. -- Nova -- ( ) 13:46, 18 November 2007 (CET) :Hi, thx for repport, if I am not wrong, user javascript has been desiabled or not enabled. I will look into it. gcardinal 15:11, 18 November 2007 (CET) ::fix much yet? -- Nova -- ( ) 22:11, 19 November 2007 (CET) comments discussion The archive in there is ginormous. Just to give you an idea, there are 15,833 total pages in the database. I copy-pasted the list of archived pages into microsoft word. With size 12 font, and nothing taking up more than one line, there were 214 pages and 9878 lines. That means the archive is basically two thirds of the size of the rest of the wiki. The top of the page says 'This archive may be periodically cleaned out.' I'm thinking it has never been cleaned out, because Template:Water Trident (and all the other templates GuildWiki had that we don't need) is still in there. I'm also thinking it needs cleaning out. We probably don't need anything that's been there for longer than a month or two. -- Wizardboy777(T/ /Sysop) 18:43, 3 November 2007 (CET) :We are aware of that. We already purged from our data base all revisions of pages that were deleted already at Guild Wiki. If needed (that is, if the server runs into trouble because of the size of the data base), we'll purge some more old stuff. – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 17:45, 4 November 2007 (CET) PvXwiki talk:Donate Left some feedback for you. --Peter 11:15, 11 November 2007 (CET) : Thx. I will respond shorty. gcardinal 19:29, 11 November 2007 (CET) PvXwiki talk:Financing#Mix of all of them.3F Left a thought there just like your opinion on it.PheNaxKian (T/ ) 21:23, 12 November 2007 (CET) personal stuff Wow...thats insane.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' --Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 04:19, 3 November 2007 (CET) :It is.-- 'mangleD(T/ ) 21:09, 11 November 2007 (CET) ::My storage looked like that for a while. Then I bought a guild, guild hall, and cape...and Norn Ranger armor, all within 15 minutes of one another. Now I am broke again. *sigh* - [[User:Lord_Xivor|† '''Lord Xivor †]] 18:14, 12 November 2007 (CET) :::Yeah, I don't like money spikes. :P -- Armond Warblade 19:31, 12 November 2007 (CET) :::Isnt that only like 50k :\ [[User:Viet|'Viet']] (''talk''* ) 21:27, 12 November 2007 (CET) :::::Lol? The hall alone is ~400k... -- Armond Warblade 10:54, 13 November 2007 (CET) :::: Updated. gcardinal 21:35, 12 November 2007 (CET) :::::Wow thats a lot of ectos. Not worth as much as they use to, but in that amount it's still a lot.PheNaxKian (T/ ) 21:42, 12 November 2007 (CET) ::::::If you ever think of quitting tell me first.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 21:48, 12 November 2007 (CET) :::::::If that's a -50, it's an ok screen. If it's an ogre slaying knife, it is a LEETSAUCE pic. -- Armond Warblade 10:55, 13 November 2007 (CET) ::::::::(yes i know i am late)No, it isn't a Ogre Slaying knive, it would look black. It's likely the -50 grim cesta, but it could also be a Blood Knife or an Idol. Suppose he had much fun farming^^ ... —Zerpha 18:42, 2 January 2008 (EST) Featured Builds Is there a way to modify "Featured Untested" so that it automatically updates once a week, switches out the old builds, and replaces them with the two untested builds with the most hits? [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] [[user talk:Defiant Elements|+talk'']] 00:22, 14 November 2007 (CET) :Rather go for the non-most hits, so they'll get more hits and they will actually be checked tbh. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 11:30, 23 January 2008 (EST) yea *ads *Tan *wikia *naked porn star on teh moon (working on last one) ~Readem Above Storage Pic How did u get the money for all that ecto? All I can manage is 25-30k an hour running people thru temple of the damned with Build:Team - Temple of the Damned 600/Smite, and unless u farmed at 20k an hour for 5 days straight, it would be nice to know any tips for making lots of money. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 02:39, 18 November 2007 (CET) :It's two years of farming, pretty much. Besides, Crystallines are probably the best source of income in the game. -- Armond Warblade 02:42, 18 November 2007 (CET) ::Meaning he got the money from opening HoH chests? --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 02:50, 18 November 2007 (CET) ::: Oh I never done HoH :) and money are from Mini's and massive Magma shield farming. gcardinal 11:10, 18 November 2007 (CET) ::::Hehe, I could never bear to sell my minis, they're too kickass. :P -- Armond Warblade 11:31, 18 November 2007 (CET) ::::: I sold mostly Mallyx and stuff like that :) gcardinal 11:48, 18 November 2007 (CET) ::::::Wtb 55 axe. then your storage will own. 15:31, 18 November 2007 (CET) Inappropriate banners I noticed a banner (bottom of your talk page actually =S) but it wasn't a google word ad, it was an actual abnner so i wasn't sure what to do. so i thought i'd leave a message here =) It was the banner at the bottom of the page and it was to a site called: http://www.randyrun.com PheNaxKian (T/ ) 21:55, 18 November 2007 (CET) : All banners are generated by google adwords. Added to blacklist. gcardinal 22:12, 18 November 2007 (CET) Attack of the official wiki Look at the screenshot on my userpage. You would probably know whether it's serious or not. RustyThe 22:14, 18 November 2007 (CET) :It's because your running script blockers, you have to allow PvX and the official/unofficial wiwki (whichever it was)PheNaxKian (T/ ) 22:39, 18 November 2007 (CET) :: Hmm strange, I will check it. gcardinal 23:29, 18 November 2007 (CET) :::I need to allow the unofficial wiki to bypass it. But that doesn't help, the fact is that GWW is trying to change something on PvX when you come from that site. If you want the link I clicked, it was on Y0_ich_halt's userbox in the userbox section. How bored can you be? RustyThe 09:38, 19 November 2007 (CET) >0 Edits Please change functionality of the vetting extension to disallow users with 0 contributions from voting. Having to check Recent Ratings for users with 0 contributions is a pain. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 00:04, 21 November 2007 (CET) :needs a message saying please give a contrib then your allowed. that would own. 01:10, 25 November 2007 (CET) ::I get that message all the time now, even though I've had access to rating pages before and have contributed. Anything I can try to fix? --Link4all 14:08, 26 December 2007 (EST) Meta Is it possible to add a section for builds that are the current metagame?? Of course an admin would have to keep up to date though Himynameisbobbyjoe 00:49, 21 November 2007 (CET) iPhone I want to buy 3 iPhone's 8GB. But sellers on eBay are taking 500-550$ for iPhone that cost's 399$ from Apple. Can someone who trade on eBay make me a special deal? I dont want to pay 100$ extra on each phone... gcardinal 22:53, 24 November 2007 (CET) Build:R/D Dust Tank Did either Kylegarra or Lycanine present verification of a copyright to that build? I don't really care from a PvX perspective, the build was shit; betetr to let sleeping dogs lie. I have a personal interest in their copyright claim. They claim to have have copyrighted a collective work that existed in the public domain; on top of that, all the skills/attributes/etc were published by ANet to begin with. I never saw any proof of their claim; did you? - Krowman 07:46, 25 November 2007 (CET) : No but build was so bad that it was no reason to waste our hdd space for storing it, just to much pain for no reason. gcardinal 20:12, 25 November 2007 (CET) ::Yes, it was going to be deleted anyways. I thought their copyright claim would have been very interesting, but I guess they have never been able to provide any evidence of one. - Krowman 20:17, 25 November 2007 (CET) i duno lol I have a problem with the votes being casted on my build, i happen to know for a fact that the people judging my build never even read it's use let alone the equipment. You as an admistrator i hope you will hear my plea and knock them from thier biased opinions and segregated values. I want a fair and honest judgement. The one person that did judge it, got removed because someone that never used the build said it was a bust and he never even used the build..... i need some guidance, how do i protect my build from predators who think it will serve against them? I have seen this build used time and again aginst the kurz and it has pwned them time and again... granted it is flaawed like any build but you cannot denie the fact that it is a great and original build that deserves a fair and equal go at it... —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Lillith Abbadon ( ) }. :New posts always go at the bottom, people can vote without having ever played the build due to the obscene difficulty of enforcing any policy that says otherwise, we need a link to the build in question, and this belongs on the Admin Noticeboard in the builds section. Also, please sign your posts with four tildes, like so: ~~~~. --71.229.204.25 12:44, 3 December 2007 (CET) PvXcode bug http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build:E/Mo_Trident_Warder&diff=prev&oldid=273734. Then Auron fixed it by putting in the URL for editing the page (which doesn't show a preview) and changing it. Data trap moar. You can make something idiotproof, but then someone will make a better idiot :P -- Wizardboy777(T/ /Sysop) 03:36, 4 December 2007 (CET) 3rd Featured Builds I saw that you were the one who added them and I was wondering the purpose of them. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 00:56, 11 December 2007 (CET) :Idk, but I made them show up now, so w/e. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 01:32, 11 December 2007 (CET) ::It makes the page look terible, 2 of each is enough tbh.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] [[User talk:Victoryisyours|''+talk]] 01:34, 11 December 2007 (CET) ::: Just add 3rd build to the template, you will like the result. New main page is comming. gcardinal 07:31, 11 December 2007 (CET) PvXwiki:Style_and_formatting#Template The tag seems to make things invisible like this! now. Was definitely showing when I fixed the grammar a few days ago. '¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 23:04, 12 December 2007 (CET) :Not the only place it's happened-it's happened on my talk page, it's there in the script (when you click edit page you can still see it) but you can't see it normaly when your viewing the page... [[User:Phenaxkian|'''Phe]][[User talk:Phenaxkian|'Nax']] 23:35, 12 December 2007 (CET) :: Just need to remmber what CSS I removed that included that. gcardinal 02:55, 13 December 2007 (CET) wants me to download something and won't take me to my watchlist otherwise. (Well, I don't know if it will if I accept, as I've not downloaded it, but still.) -- Armond Warblade 11:31, 13 December 2007 (CET) : PHP5 went down, fixed now. gcardinal 11:34, 13 December 2007 (CET) 71.229.204.25 What'd he do? I couldn't find anything on his contrib list]. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]] has 07:42, 14 December 2007 (CET) I didn't do anything. D: --71.229 : Sorry 71.229, wrong copy past, I am sorry :) Wont happen again. Can give you 30k gold in game :) gcardinal 08:22, 14 December 2007 (CET) ::What? No. Simple accident. :D ::I think I might need to whip up a userbox, though. Second time mistakenly banned. :O --71.229.204.25 08:27, 14 December 2007 (CET) ::: I think its cool with some anonymouse users :) And you have been here pretty much from the day #1 :) gcardinal 08:29, 14 December 2007 (CET) ::::Eh, not so much. Got here around the middle of September iirc. I can still brag about that, right? >.> --71.229.204.25 08:52, 14 December 2007 (CET) Collapsible Tables This looks cool. Frvwfr2 here btw, too slow to log in. I have talked to the guy in game/MSN, and he says we would be fine to use it, as long as it is in Userspace so he can make edits/fixes as he wishes. I believe this would be most useful on the main page, so it looks more aligned. It is also requested on the noticeboard. Message me on MSN or ingame and I'll give you his MSN. We could protect this page, and make a special admin class that can only edit protected pages for him, if this is possible... ~~ 66.57.17.110 19:19, 16 December 2007 (CET) :No need to protect the page as only the user and sysops can edit js/css files in the userspace. Just tell me, if you want it. poke | talk 23:10, 16 December 2007 (CET) Rate Tab This is directed at gcard or anyone who has coding experience. Is there anyway for you to be able to have the rate tab available while on the discussion tab? It's kinda annoying to go to the build tab again just to rate something after adding to the discussion. --Lost 05:43, 24 August 2007 (CEST) Div Frames They don't work. Some examples of hide-able div frames are this and this. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 16:15, 16 September 2007 (CEST) These are quoted from Noticeboard. Apparently you have solved quite a few problems we have here... and GCard said that new main page when we get new server is gonna have weird looking fixed, but I still think that the frames would be great for anything, such as comparing energy gain with different atts, i.e. bonder build. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 03:25, 17 December 2007 (CET) Checkuser Bug Warning: fopen(/var/www/pvxwiki.com/logs/checkuser.log) function.fopen: failed to open stream: No such file or directory in /var/www/w/extensions/CheckUser/CheckUser_body.php on line 698 It still appears to work, I'm just worried about whether or not it's working right. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 21:37, 19 December 2007 (EST) Template:Build The rate link doesn't work correctly anymore. It tries to edit the page with the title }&action=rate :/ ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 15:20, 20 December 2007 (EST) : Hm and where is it used? gcardinal 16:20, 20 December 2007 (EST) ::On Noticeboard. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 16:29, 20 December 2007 (EST) ::: crap... gcardinal 16:38, 20 December 2007 (EST) ::::O, I didn't see this problem has been posted already. My bad. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]] has 17:03, 20 December 2007 (EST) ::::: Fixed. Now if you add /Rated/ before Build: it will link directly to the rate menu. ::::: Build - h p://pvxwiki.com/'wiki/Build':Mo/E_Divert_Protection ::::: Rate Build - h p://pvxwiki.com/wiki/'Rate/Build':Mo/E_Divert_Protection gcardinal 17:05, 20 December 2007 (EST) :::::: Just as a sidenote. Use build|action=rate}} rate next time ;) poke | talk 19:42, 22 December 2007 (EST) Removal of vote this person(--71.229.204.25) told me I need to talk to all of the admins to get my vote removed from the removal votes. I voted for cripshot build under ranger. I casted a valid vote, and my vote was removed based on somone elses opinion and they said it was not valid. I would apreciate it if it was looked at and voted on. Thank you.Talyyn Silent Wind 16:23, 20 December 2007 (EST) : Fixed. Please check out PvXwiki:Policy. gcardinal 16:37, 20 December 2007 (EST) ::I don't understand? Did I break a policy?Talyyn Silent Wind 16:47, 20 December 2007 (EST) :::No, he got confused... I have told you how to re-add it yourself anyways... ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 16:48, 20 December 2007 (EST) ::::Link to policy was just as info. There is topics about NPA and stuff like Mediation and Arbitration. gcardinal 16:52, 20 December 2007 (EST) ::::: ok, thanks.Talyyn Silent Wind 16:54, 20 December 2007 (EST) FYI The bug with &action=rate on the admin noticeboard appears to have ninja'd its way into the main page. The links to the special pages for builds by profession are coded correctly, but the server seems to want to substitute the character code for it. Regardless, much <3 for skill database, voting improvements, etc. :D Keep up the good work! -- Armond Warblade 22:10, 20 December 2007 (EST) Ok, did some testing using user:1. Only found two problems: * Banned users can still vote. * For some reason, I had to confirm my E-mail every time I wanted to go to the rate page. After the 5th confirming this problem quit happening. All the other new changes are working fine.' — [[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|Uber']][[User_talk:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'iz']] 22:41, 20 December 2007 (EST) MSN I left for lunch and ended up staying a night at my aunt and uncle's house, and didn't get back until tonight. :P Sorry I wasn't there, but I got your email - will read after dinner. -- Armond Warblade 18:04, 22 December 2007 (EST) :If you haven't left on your vacation yet, clarifying what we're supposed to do for the wintersday contest would be nice. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 18:46, 22 December 2007 (EST) download templates returns 404 error page I noticed that the template.php currently returns a 404 error page. Don't know if it ever was enabled but the feature would be neat. Example: http://pvxwiki.com/template.php?build=OAVTQMze4JPsEchwBhWVtTIAA&name=N/Me%20SS%20Nuker --CcMatrix 14:21, 26 December 2007 (EST) :Don't post this here, put it on the admin noticeboard... ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 17:20, 26 December 2007 (EST) :: fixed. must have www.pvxwiki.com in front. gcardinal 20:23, 29 December 2007 (EST) PvP=HM,PvE=NM? i can understand farming is easier than several PvP thingies...did you make your decision which icon should be used for which game part contingent on this, or was there another reason of doing so, or even using the Normal Mode icon for PvE, and the Hard Mode icon for PvP? —Zerpha 18:46, 2 January 2008 (EST) :It would be logical to assume that he used the HM icon for PvP because PvP is infinitely harder than PvE. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 23:20, 2 January 2008 (EST) :: Since PvE icon is yellow (and not the same as PvP, as it a shield) it makes no sense to use yellow normal mode PvP. There was simply no better icons availabel. All icons was taken from the GuildWars it self, direct copy-past. gcardinal 02:22, 3 January 2008 (EST) ::: Ah, ok :) I feared you used this icon for exactly the reason that Mgrinshpon argued. (Sure it can be harder to play against real players that cannot be seen trough, but for that, PvE foes have highter levels and monster skills and such. It's tragically right that most can be done with a Tank and Nukers thans to the monster AI, but PvP can be that easy as well, if the opponents are not the foxiest. Or there are also "fame farming builds", and the tasks in the diffrent Arenas are always the same in general as well. If focusing on the titles, you cannot say that PvP titles are harder to get than PvE titles, or vice versa. Sure there are fights between the best players which demand good player skills, but in general, one definitely cannot say PvP>PvE / PvE>PvP. —Zerpha 13:03, 4 January 2008 (EST) ::::You're wrong —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 15:54, 4 January 2008 (EST) :::::no u Lord Belar 15:56, 4 January 2008 (EST) Wintersday Contest Winner Contact I am just curious how long it should take Razer to contact me, because I have yet to recieve anything from them in my email. EoD Itzl 21:28, 3 January 2008 (EST) : They will get in touch during 04.01. (today). Dont worry. gcardinal 02:58, 4 January 2008 (EST) ::Thanks for the help and for hosting the contest. Sorry about the late reply >_< . If you ever need any help or anything on gw feel free to give me a buz :P EoD Itzl 21:48, 10 January 2008 (EST) MSN Get on MSN tommorow if possible. I'll be on during 7-12 EST and if that doesn't work for you, post your schedule of availability if you could. This is extremely urgent. Thank you in advance. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 20:15, 5 January 2008 (EST) : I am online most of the time. You can also send me SMS gcardinal 06:26, 6 January 2008 (EST) Vote Restore/Removal Removing votes because one says ditto means many other votes need to be removed. The issue is generally in the leeway given to voters, especially when its just a general concensus the build fails/is good, etc. Also, why did you restore Talyyn's vote on the R/Mo Cripshot? It was removed because he didn't understand anything about the build, as was proven on the Build's talk page and Krowman's talk. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 10:55, 6 January 2008 (EST) : Is user is "wrong" in his comment it is to be discussed on his user page so he can change his vote. Current policy dose not make admins master of the masters so they can mass remove votes without ever entering discussion page. Acting with the policy is all I want. gcardinal 14:15, 6 January 2008 (EST) :: When it comes to discussion page I was talking about Build:Team - Shove Spike. gcardinal 14:23, 6 January 2008 (EST) :::I think the standard for moving to great category should be 15 votes, good category 10 votes, 0ther 5 votes, ect. because a build could easily make great with just 5 votes and then requires and all user free for all and QQ fest to get it to stay or get it to be removed, also i think once a build is placed into a category, it's vote page should be frozen, provided it got there by a reasonable fairness. Also it's pointless to keep the voting page up after that, because the build could just easily be moved to archives if it falls out of grace, to avoid all the QQ ing of course.--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 14:33, 6 January 2008 (EST) ::::I like the increased numbers for voting (maybe 10 instead of 5 for voting in general) but otherwise, no. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 14:34, 6 January 2008 (EST) ::::: Yeah sounds like not a bad idea. I agreed that builds are getting voted to fast. 10 totall votes sould be a minimum. gcardinal 14:35, 6 January 2008 (EST) ::::::How do you get it implemented? Change the policy on vetting or vote on a new vetting policy?--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 14:41, 6 January 2008 (EST) ::::::: Need to propse a policy change. gcardinal 14:42, 6 January 2008 (EST) Just to throw this out there. One of the things i really like about pvx is the fact that, thus far, it hasnt been a policy driven slow and inefficient beuracracy. Everyone kinda knows what the goals are and we act towards the goals with respect for reasonable policies. Your proposal to post on talk pages and engage in lengthy discussions with the user about their removal is exactly the type of crap that this doesnt need. Doing that will cause bad votes to remain on builds for longer and will make it more troublesome and difficult to maintain a high quality of builds on the wiki. The recent notion that the wiki is so heavily policy driven contradicts what i thought to be so about the wiki. Perhaps my visions of the wiki are different then yours, however strict adherence to policies, even when it's a detriment to the wiki, is what goes on over on GWW, and that's not going so well.Bob fregman 14:50, 6 January 2008 (EST) :We are senselessly enforcing policies to ensure that admins don't override everyone's vote without explanation and/or reason, and to ensure that those admins that do know what they're doing in terms of vote removal aren't a being a dick about it. Lord Belar 14:56, 6 January 2008 (EST) ::An admirable claim, but is that really what you're doing, or are you(metaphorically, not necesarily you in particular) just QQing because your vote got removed or your build got trashed. Whether you like it or not, armonds removal of votes was correct, perhaps not by policy, but in spirit. You can re-add your own votes easily, so if it was removed re-add it taking into consideration why.Bob fregman 15:03, 6 January 2008 (EST) ::: While I dont want GWW to happen here - I think removing 10 votes without a single comment on discussion page is simply not nice. I understand that we need to filter out the crap - but is HOW we do it. I dont want pvxwiki to be for super elite players only - I never played GvG - I play my way and I think I am good at it. But if I vote on a RA build and it turns out that I was wrong - I dont want to be blow'n off with comment "noob. miss understood build, cant play.". ::: Okey... Now I am a noob. Hmm.. I still dont get it why it was wrong what I did - I go and vote again. And again and again. ::: I simply cant see how we can make this site better by blocking, limiting and deleting. It never worked before, it did not work at guildwiki and I cant see how it will work here. ::: What we need is a nice set of guides, descriptions, faq and manual. So if user posts a crapy E/W build - we can refer to: :::* No e-menegment - what is a good e-men, link. :::* Will not work for RA (link to this kind of build in RA). :::* Build cant be protect, offence and heal at the same time - clear role is needed. :::* That is only a few examples - but the main idea is to make user understand what is right and what is wrong. ::: Users dont vote crap becouse they want to do so - they just dont know better. Learning is the way to go. ::: There is also strong miss understanding about the Real Vetting - there is different stages build need to go thrue in order to get to Great. What happens now is it jumps from stubs to great without any discussion. Discussion now happens with in the votes - no on discussion page. Build has to be tested, discussed and be 100% complete before it goes into vetting. ::: Starting with PVX:WELL during the voting - it is just wrong. It sould have happend loooong time ago during different stages. gcardinal 15:03, 6 January 2008 (EST) :::: Acting by spirit is okey, just need to do it in a friendly way - and by giving info the the users. gcardinal 15:06, 6 January 2008 (EST) :Who is "opening up the scab" again? and pouring large amounts of salt into the newly reopened bleeding wound. again i thought this was resolved.--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 15:09, 6 January 2008 (EST) :: So did I... I cant wait for things to get resolved. Looks like they never will be. gcardinal 15:11, 6 January 2008 (EST) :::Meh, sorry then. I just dont particularly like the somewhat recent turn the wiki has taken and didnt think it was being handled properly.Bob fregman 15:18, 6 January 2008 (EST) @gcardinal, "Starting with PVX:WELL during the voting - it is just wrong" - Quite a few builds are placed in testing when they're originally posted, and thus are never in the stub or trial stage. Sometimes, during the voting is the only time to WELL it. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 17:53, 6 January 2008 (EST) : And hows fault is that? Users or the policy? Policy can't do much if people dont read it. Lets make rules that build must be at least "5 days " in each stage or something. gcardinal 12:15, 7 January 2008 (EST) ::The reason most users jsut skip straight to testing, is because no one looks in stubs or trials so they can't get feedback. and while it's in testing most people don't actually vote until the majority of changes have been made. PheNaxKian (T/ ) 07:20, 8 January 2008 (EST) :::Also, many new users think their build is complete as it is, and that it can't be done better. -- Armond Warblade 12:29, 8 January 2008 (EST) :::: How about a "must have delay" during the testing period? something thing go way to fast. gcardinal 13:32, 8 January 2008 (EST) :::::As in it has to have been in testing for x''' amount of time before anyone can vote on it?PheNaxKian (T/ ) 13:46, 8 January 2008 (EST) Your monk :o, gcard plays gws! -- Armond Warblade 17:10, 6 January 2008 (EST) :yeah I have also more then 1 character :) ... gcardinal 17:52, 6 January 2008 (EST) ::Nice staff. What kind is it? I've never seen that before, and wiki isn't helping atm... -- Armond Warblade 17:54, 6 January 2008 (EST) ::: thx:) I think the name of is "Canthan or metal Air Staff" as of gwiki. gcardinal 18:12, 6 January 2008 (EST) ::::...I kinda want one :P -- Armond Warblade 18:14, 6 January 2008 (EST) ::::: I kinda have one you can have :) gcardinal 01:47, 7 January 2008 (EST) ::::::But... I already modded up that dolyak prod staff... >.< Decisions! -- Armond Warblade 03:23, 7 January 2008 (EST) ::::::I'm available. *cough**cough* :P Lord Belar 17:51, 7 January 2008 (EST) Admin Discussion There's a whole plethora of proposals that need to be dealt with. One of the ways I'd like to deal with them is to either get all the (active) Admins on MSN, discuss the proposals, and then, based on that consensus (keeping in mind what has already been said) make a decision. Of course, anyone could get involved in the discussions, but, one of the things I happen to like about this wiki is that once the arguments have been made clear, we have a means by which to make a final decision between the two diametrically opposed factions that inevitably crop up. [[user:Defiant Elements|*Defiant Elements*']] [[user talk:Defiant Elements|+talk'']] 18:19, 8 January 2008 (EST) : Let's set date and time for that. I would like at least all sysops on that discussion. gcardinal 15:54, 9 January 2008 (EST) ::What with crazy college schedules, time zones, and the like, I don't know if that's possible. That said, if DE or someone could facilitate individual discussions and keep logs and present them to the rest of us, that could help. -- Armond Warblade 17:39, 9 January 2008 (EST) :::"Wizardboy777 says: :::I'm working 1-5 EST on both saturday and sunday this weekend, and midterms start monday :/" <-- That too. -- Armond Warblade 17:40, 9 January 2008 (EST) I'm usually on from about 5 --> 8 and 10 --> ~12 on weekdays (EST). Weekends are more open. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 22:21, 9 January 2008 (EST) :I can generally be on any time(unless parents say lets go to dinner/out/w'e). But I'm caught up in CoD4 right now. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 15:04, 10 January 2008 (EST) ::CoD4 is win.Bob fregman 15:46, 12 January 2008 (EST) Template:Abandoned-trash Will builds tagged with that still pop up in after two weeks? The template still sticks them in Category:Trash builds, so I would assume so, but figured it would be good to check. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 22:07, 15 January 2008 (EST) :Yes, it will. GraceExpired looks for the category, not the template. – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 03:06, 16 January 2008 (EST) :: *owes Wizardboy 2k* -- Armond Warblade 12:33, 16 January 2008 (EST) :::^_^ ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 15:15, 16 January 2008 (EST) Guides and Portals Pretty please make them a namespace. I will give you infinite cookies if you do. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 11:40, 21 January 2008 (EST) Your Attention Please I am posting here due to a blatant abuse of administrative powers. The administrator User:Armond has recently several accounts for trivial reasons. There are 6 blocks by this user in one day for people that apparently did not "use a minor edit". There is also a block for a user that deleted spam from this administrator from their own talk pages. Just looking at the block log from over time and the reasons given is a obvious example of power abuse, Thank you for your consideration of this issue. --69.145.192.197 15:57, 26 January 2008 (EST) :*Sigh* Alrighty then... well... I'll deal with Sefre's block first. Please read PvXwiki:Editing User and Talk Pages which clearly states that users may not remove comments from their talk pages. Sefre was warned not to do so (by Armond) and then proceeded to remove the warning. As to the other 6 blocks, users were warned not to continue editing the "wtf?" chains unless they used Minor Edits, see PvX:DIS, while spamming isn't specifically mentioned, an action which has no value but which clogs recent changes is considered disruptive, and users may be banned accordingly. So... given that every single ban was according to policy, I'd say that this doesn't qualify as "blatant abuse of administrative powers." [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 16:02, 26 January 2008 (EST) :(EC)If you are talking about this, you've got no right to remove his comment, no matter how bitingly accurate it might be, so long as it doesn't come across as outstandingly offending. Don't take it as offending if he smothers you in an argument. -Shen 16:03, 26 January 2008 (EST) ::There was a very clear warning on the talk page of interest to discontinue the spam or use the minor edit feature, as Defiant Elements stated. As for Sefre, he was also warned and proceeded to violate policy anyway. I don't know who you are (I suspect you're Sefre on a proxy), but for next time I suggest you read up on the site's policies before jumping to conclusions. -- Armond Warblade 17:02, 26 January 2008 (EST) :::As one of the several people banned due to not using minor edit, I can say that Armond was totally justified in his blocking of myself and the several others. Nonminor edits in a large number that are essentially spam are very distracting and clog up Recent Changes. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 18:30, 26 January 2008 (EST) :::: I never use minor edit. I don't know what the situation is, but as far as I can see blocking people for not using minor edit is wrong. I never ever use it - and don't even know what it is there for - so you can start by blocking me Auron. Unblock users who was blocked by "minor edit". gcardinal 08:34, 27 January 2008 (EST) :::::I'm pretty sure the blocks were over not minor-ing wtf? trees. --71.229 08:42, 27 January 2008 (EST) ::::::It was, basically Grinchs talk page has turned into a WTF spam page, and people weren't using Minor edits, so it was clocking up recent changes with meaningless edits, when Raptors, Armond and DE all said that it was a bit disruptive, but would allow it to go on if people just clicked minor edit instead, otherwise they'd ban people from what i understand...PheNaxKian (T/ ) 09:37, 27 January 2008 (EST) ::::::: Then its spamming not minor edit. gcardinal 09:40, 27 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::If they clicked minor edit it wouldn't clog recent changes, which make it non-disruptive. Thats what the minor edit thing was about.!!!! ::::::::Yeah, the idea is that if they use Minor Edit, even though it's spam, it's not disruptive. However, failing to use Minor Edit makes it very disruptive. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 11:38, 27 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::Exactly. If its spam - ban for spam. 84.209.0.67 12:07, 27 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::::Gcardinal, obviously we have no problem with most edits not being minor edits, but when the edits are spam, the minor edit feature takes out a lot of disruption. -- Armond Warblade 13:56, 27 January 2008 (EST) Picture of Success This might be why your website is not a fansite. I'm interested in what your vision for the website is, and how well you think you've accomplished that so far. What else do want to do with it? --Skakid makes me hard 14:21, 27 January 2008 (EST) :That would be me missing my block of you. Pick a half-decent name, quit the trolling, and then see if you have anything to complain about. -- Armond Warblade 16:01, 27 January 2008 (EST) :Also, FYI, we're not a fansite because we're sponsored. Learn to read. -- Armond Warblade 16:02, 27 January 2008 (EST) :: 1 day ban was given to Armond for this. "get the fuck out" even to a spammer is not acceptable. Infinitive ban needs a double check and blocking user by a “mistake” with such a message will not be tolerated. gcardinal 04:17, 28 January 2008 (EST) ::: - it was probably the IP address of the logged-in user above. 128.120.187.243 05:04, 28 January 2008 (EST) ::::That's highly unlikely, although the intention is clear. Also, publishing people's IP addresses is seriously not nice. Unless you've done something weird, you should be able to issue indefinite autoblocks. I think... :::::It's a wiki. Anyone that cares to know can probably find out. --71.229.204.25 22:11, 28 January 2008 (EST) ::::::I went to check his IP to see if he was anyone else on the wiki and/or had any sockpuppets, and then I hit the block button that popped up for the IP instead of for the account. As for privacy issues, as has been discussed in many places, if you're on the internet, your IP is known to every site you go to. I have confidence that gcardinal can find out the IP of anyone who so much as looks at the wiki, if he so desires. (Naturally, he doesn't, so far as we know.) -- Armond Warblade 23:12, 28 January 2008 (EST) for me But we need a namespace called Contest or whatever to which users can submit pages but which can only be viewed by Admins. gcardinal 19:57, 28 January 2008 (EST) Question about PvXCode as an Extension Hi, i was wondering if there is any way to get your PvXCode for usage in an own private guild mediawiki. This topic was discussed once with the result "we are working on it", i think this was in august 2007. And news or updates an this topic? I love the work you are doing here on this site. --Helvalius 04:57, 29 January 2008 (EST) : Not sure if I will ever get time to do what you are looking for. As alternative we can look into hosting guild-wiki's as hiden namespace for memmbers only. gcardinal 05:23, 29 January 2008 (EST) Contest Banner Because we needed to have a way to link PvXwiki:Contests from the Main Page, I created a temporary banner. When you get a chance, could you make a nicer banner? Alternatively, I suppose we could have a .gif that cycles through a banner for each contest, but that's more work to do per contest. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 20:18, 30 January 2008 (EST) PvXMail Can you send me the pvxmail link/pw to frvwfr2@aim.com? Thanks, I am at school, so meh. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 09:09, 31 January 2008 (EST) Bug Report Everytime I look at the main page it says I have new messages, when I clearly don't, ty. Rusty 16:14, 2 February 2008 (EST) :PvXwiki:Admin noticeboard. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 16:22, 2 February 2008 (EST) ::Try clearing the cache. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 16:30, 2 February 2008 (EST) Webhosting a Wiki I am seriously considering starting an LoA wiki and, i'm wondering, is there some resource you obtained that guided you on the process of developing a wiki site, or are you someone well schooled in networking? If it was the former, could you possibly show me it? and do you know of any web resources for wiki hosting? thx so much and you own, 17:24, 2 February 2008 (EST) : YES! I can provide hosting, installing of wiki and tech support. As well as domains and what ever you need. Please send me email to admin@gcardinal.com with your ideas and your MSN and I will get in contact. gcardinal 16:35, 3 February 2008 (EST) ::I think he meant running his own, but idk... ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 16:38, 3 February 2008 (EST) :::Tbh, i didnt dare to hope gcard would offer that. Cardinal, i will do some preliminary research on the matter and get back to you when i can. be aware i have school obligations, so unless the information yields itself easily, it will probably be two weeks from now, when i have a week off, that i can get you the information you might need. I am very interested in this, and look forward to a possible site! 17:50, 3 February 2008 (EST) :::: Sure np. I will soon write a bit about it, but in general I will offer free hosting and tech support for anyone who wants to start a game related wiki. gcardinal 03:24, 4 February 2008 (EST) School notes thing I might have to take you up on your offer. Godaddy tech support is being useless. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 07:17, 4 February 2008 (EST) Editing toolbar The javascript that adds the buttons on the toolbar (the one that appears over the editing box) is broken. It appears to be using single quotes instead of double quotes for strings. I don't know if that's what's causing the problems, but it's my best guess. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 20:37, 8 February 2008 (EST) :You invented wiki?--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 17:55, 10 February 2008 (EST) ::No. I just know java and hit View -> Source on my browser, then found the code that adds the buttons ^_^ ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 18:01, 10 February 2008 (EST) Also, gcard, your talk could use an archive. The table of contents is taller than my monitor o_O ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 18:02, 10 February 2008 (EST) :No, not you. Gcardinal.-_[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 18:03, 10 February 2008 (EST) ::No, he didn't invent it, but he uses it and has access to the source code (and thus can screw around with it). But on another note, I went and compared our code for adding the buttons to guildWiki's (which is working), and here's what I found: Our code: Gwiki's code: Gwiki's doesn't have a /w in there and has another parameter in them. Sticking those URLs in my browser, the correct URLs do indeed have a /w in them, so I'm guessing addButton adds that in there, so by passing the /w it ends up going to http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/w/skins/common/images/button_bold.png instead of http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/skins/common/images/button_bold.png So basically, if you just take the /w's out of the strings being passed, it'll work. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 18:18, 10 February 2008 (EST) :What about stuff like 'mw-editbutton-extlink'? I don't know java, but I'd think it'd be important to have a callout for the mediawiki edit button for external links on the external link button. -- Armond Warblade 18:49, 10 February 2008 (EST) ::That's the extra parameter I was talking about. Not entirely sure what it does. The first parameter is the relative URL of the button picture, the second is the tooltip text, the third, fourth and fifth are the beginning text, the ending text, and the middle text, respectively, and I don't knwo what the last one does. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 18:55, 10 February 2008 (EST) :::Might it be the code to, you know, actually insert the appropriate text in the text field? -- Armond Warblade 19:03, 10 February 2008 (EST) Just had a quick look. Seems to be some inconsistency of the directory structure on the new server. Didn't manage to apply a quick and dirty fix. Will try again later. – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 03:35, 11 February 2008 (EST) :::: We run on completly different versions of MediaWiki. So no code from guildwiki please :) I will fix it. gcardinal 16:30, 11 February 2008 (EST) 357x214 Ad Hey, only me. I'm making a website for myself atm, and I've got space for a 357x214 ad in there, and it'd be cool if PvXwiki could fill that spot. I'm always happy to support PvX in any way I can. I understand that the image size is kinda odd, but I'm sure that a larger image could be sized down. Anyways, thanks. Rusty 03:20, 12 February 2008 (EST) :Kinda strange is right. Might be smarter to put in a smaller image and add a border. -- Armond Warblade 04:26, 12 February 2008 (EST) :: Sure sounds nice :) I will get back to you about this. Thx gcardinal 05:58, 18 February 2008 (EST) http://www.pvxwiki.com/phpmyadmin/ With a name of "sorry" and needing a username and password, I'm really wondering whats in it :P[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 01:33, 14 February 2008 (EST) :Lol hack. Nty, admins now gotta blank this stuff or it will be hacked. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 15:41, 14 February 2008 (EST) ::Just curious, what brought you to that page? And unexist, people might but i doubt anyone here can.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 16:01, 14 February 2008 (EST) :::With a name like "sorry", I'm willing to bet it's either a blank page on the other end or there's no valid username/password combo. Mine doesn't work; if anything, gcard and Hhhippo are probably the only ones that can get in. :::It's probably easily seen via or something similar, though I haven't looked. :::With a name like "phpmyadmin", I'd be willing to bet it's some way of managing site code the admins can use. Wizardboy would probably have a better guess at it, though. :::-- Armond Warblade 16:53, 14 February 2008 (EST) :::I clicked the T in Category:Trash builds.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 20:03, 14 February 2008 (EST) ::::i lol'd.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 08:11, 15 February 2008 (EST) :::::This is weird, I just saw the tech guys at school using phpmyadmin. It's just like a server/account manager I believe. Bluemilkman/Talk To Me 14:52, 15 February 2008 (EST) :::::: PHP My Admin is a mysql admin tool. Can be used to do anything and everything. gcardinal 05:51, 18 February 2008 (EST) :::::::Can it get me odwalla? I'm really bloody thirsty right now. :/ -- Armond Warblade 02:32, 19 February 2008 (EST) To Do List A compilation of the issues on the Admin noticeboard. *Recent changes RSS and atom feeds. More information can be found here *A "Rate" tab available on the discussion page of a build (as opposed to clicking first on the build article itself, then the "Rate" tab) *Dynamic tags that would lock the rating page of builds not under "Testing". Suggested in an effort to prevent re-reverts on voting pages. *Tags that would automatically place abandoned builds in their appropriate category. *Banned users are allowed to vote. *Make the rating page viewable to anonymous users, users without confirmed emails, and users without 8 contribs. *Search plugin for Firefox. More info here Take a look at my own appeal too. -Shen 11:29, 18 February 2008 (EST) :So I sort of missed the PvX coding issues section...-Shen 14:34, 18 February 2008 (EST) :: This list will keep me busy for some time. Thank you gcardinal 05:02, 19 February 2008 (EST) Archive ^ ^ You could use one. --20pxGuildof 08:57, 19 February 2008 (EST) Your thoughts please Since you practically run the site, you should take a look at this proposal. --20pxGuildof 12:28, 23 February 2008 (EST) My Account If it's not a lot of trouble, would you mind deleting it? Thanks in advance. — 'Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles' 13:33, 23 February 2008 (EST) :Wtf? Lord Belar 20:31, 23 February 2008 (EST) ::Wtf? ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 06:35, 25 February 2008 (EST) :::Waitwutlol? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 06:38, 25 February 2008 (EST) :::: No spamming here please. gcardinal 07:30, 25 February 2008 (EST) could you delete mine aswell? thx --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk']] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 14:41, 25 February 2008 (EST) Only if it's not too much trouble. — 'Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles' 15:30, 25 February 2008 (EST) Delete mine aswell plx plx plx --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk']] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 19:06, 25 February 2008 (EST) :: Hm looks like there is no way of deleting users on mediawiki. Well, will have to install an extension for this. gcardinal 19:25, 25 February 2008 (EST) Edit limit please. took me 20 minutes to fix that damn template. >.> his is the 3rd time this has happened.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 18:47, 25 February 2008 (EST) : Template has been protected. gcardinal 18:48, 25 February 2008 (EST) :: All templates are protected?----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 18:52, 25 February 2008 (EST) I Give the fuck up Okay, have fun! I'm just so... fucking fucked on WTF could've happened. --20pxGuildof 17:02, 29 February 2008 (EST) :It looks like someone hacked Gcardinal and corrupted the main page. That, or this guy has gone postal (tho I doubt that). :Someone vandalized the Featured Builds template. It's gone now, clear your cache. --71.229 17:06, 29 February 2008 (EST) :::Yeah I reverted it, someone just replaced this, with the featured template. Antiarchangel 17:09, 29 February 2008 (EST) ::::I have an idea for the featured builds template that would prevent that. Lemme fool around with an editcopy-type-thing. '¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 17:38, 29 February 2008 (EST) Success! This way, they just give the name of the build, and it creates the link - but only if a page of that name actually exists in the build namespace. Gogo mediawiki parser functions ^_^ '''¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 18:03, 29 February 2008 (EST) :/praiseWizardboy. BTW, did you ban the vandal yet? DID YOU BURN THE HERETIC!! --20pxGuildof 18:06, 29 February 2008 (EST) ::I'm on slow comp atm :( Trying to put anti-mainpage-vandalism measures into featured builds first :P ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 18:15, 29 February 2008 (EST) :::There we go. No more main page vandalism! :) ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 18:26, 29 February 2008 (EST) ::::Cool, it works. :P Lord Belar 18:47, 29 February 2008 (EST) Portal: and Guide: namespaces From what I can tell, it wouldn't be all that hard to make Portal:, Portal talk:, Guide:, and Guide talk: namespaces. You'd just need to add the following to LocalSettings.php: $wgExtraNamespaces102 = "Portal"; $wgExtraNamespaces103 = "Portal talk"; $wgExtraNamespaces104 = "Guide"; $wgExtraNamespaces105 = "Guide talk"; If you ever get around to it, leave me a message or something before doing it and I'll move the current articles in Guide: and Portal: out of the way. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 22:45, 29 February 2008 (EST) Checkuser All too often when trying to checkuser someone, I get an error message: Fatal error: Call to undefined method IP::isipaddress() in /var/www/w/extensions/CheckUser/CheckUser_body.php on line 532. I did some research, and apparently, it's because that method doesn't exist in MediaWiki 1.9, . Updating our version of MediaWiki should fix it. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 21:27, 6 March 2008 (EST) :Didn't we determine in the "editing toolbar is broken" incident that we run some sort of custom version of mediawiki? -- Armond Warblade 11:25, 7 March 2008 (EST) ::Gcardinal said "We run on completly different versions of MediaWiki", which I would assume just refers to the fact that and they have 1.10.0. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 17:50, 7 March 2008 (EST) Links why is one of your links a link to a place to buy money altough it's illegal in real life, GW, and PvX wiki?--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 23:58, 18 March 2008 (EDT) :User:Skakid9090/User Battle Scrub Scuffle section. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 00:02, 19 March 2008 (EDT) ::wazza scrub scruffle?--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 00:55, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :Tock. If you actually clicked the link, you'd see it's about a documentary on gold farmers. So maybe try clicking the goddamn link next time, kk? --71.229.204.25 01:04, 19 March 2008 (EDT) ::i did. And do you mean gold farmers who sell the gold for ca$h or just farm like crazy so that their storage can buy antything?--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 11:12, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :::Did you actually read it? B/c it tells STORIES of gold farmers, not how to buy it... ~~ 21:42, 19 March 2008 (EDT) It would be nice if graceexpired would also show builds in Category:Build stubs and Category:Trial Builds that haven't been edited for 2+ weeks. Easier than manually going and looking through all of them. You'd have to make sure it doesn't make builds in more than one show up twice, though. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 20:52, 10 April 2008 (EDT) :Yes, that would make things a lot easier. Trial and Stubs are getting pretty cluttered right now. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 21:38, 10 April 2008 (EDT) ::Done. For the moment, builds that are member of two of these categories do show up twice. Will look into the cosmetics later. – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 06:45, 12 April 2008 (EDT) :::Awesome. Thanks ^_^ ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 22:29, 12 April 2008 (EDT) Spelling You spelt may as mai.--Relyk 23:06, 12 April 2008 (EDT) :Because English isn't his first language. Lord Belar 23:57, 12 April 2008 (EDT) Oh, the irony, it hurts. ::And not even my second language :) gcardinal 03:54, 14 April 2008 (EDT) :::I'm guessing swedish is? :D Fjodor 16:21, 17 April 2008 (EDT) Question.. The pic of your monk, what wep is it??? :D Fjodor 15:23, 17 April 2008 (EDT) :It's one of these. Dejh 15:28, 17 April 2008 (EDT) ::ah, that's why i didn't recognize it :p Fjodor 16:19, 17 April 2008 (EDT) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:NavFrame I think adding the ability to use this would make a nice addition to the wiki, it could also be very helpful in many different ways for both official and unofficial use. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:16, 19 April 2008 (EDT) Notice the open proxies. If this continues much longer, it might be a good move to implement the RudeProxyBlock extension. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 17:16, 23 April 2008 (EDT) :One would think that could be modified to only work if the proxy in question was blocked... Also, we'd need a list of proxy IPs. -- Armond Warblade 13:28, 29 April 2008 (EDT) ::*cough* PheNaxKian (T/ ) 17:29, 30 April 2008 (EDT) :::That's a small effing list. --71.229 17:33, 30 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Did you see the "page 1 of 10"? ~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 17:41, 30 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Still a small list. There's a lot of proxies out there. --71.229 17:50, 30 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::True but that was just the first page that came up from my search....(which was a very crude sear at that so a proper search could give a better list...)~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 18:10, 30 April 2008 (EDT) Overlib integration Hi, I would be very interested in knowing how you integrated dynamic overlib popups in this wiki, as I am having a heck of a time trying to get it to work on my own wiki. Any help/insights you could offer would be greatly appreciated. :- AerosAtar 08:16, 29 April 2008 (EDT) Ban/Admin Abuse I was wondering if we could discuss a ban on user:Jak123X by user:Frvwfr2. I believe user:Jak123X (my account) was wrongly banned. Also, I sent a formal Email to user:Frvwfr2 to which I received no reply to the explanation of his or her actions. Thank you.-69.115.13.91 16:30, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :Gcardinal is not the person to contact about Admin abuse, etc. I'd look into the matter, but, unfortunately, I've got a plane to catch. Your best bet is to leave a note on Auron's talk page. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 16:34, 4 June 2008 (EDT) ::And I didn't even have my email listed on here, but I do now. Send again. ~~ 16:36, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :major ec For the one, Gcard isn't the one to go to for this sort of thing. You'd want Auron or Defiant Elements - gcard deals with things server-side only. For the other, no, sorry, the ban was appropriate. -- Armond Warblade 16:40, 4 June 2008 (EDT) Checkuser 2 Fatal error: Call to undefined method IP::isipaddress() in /var/www/w/extensions/CheckUser/CheckUser_body.php on line 532 Fix please? -- Armond Warblade 20:29, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :Tried to check whether I was Napalm or not, had to paste him the panel at the top right to answer him =o EXteel 20:35, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :Yea, that method kinda doesn't exist in MediaWiki 1.9. The "fix" is updating our version of MediaWiki. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 15:31, 8 June 2008 (EDT) ::Upgrading MediaWiki is not trivial, since we have a lot of home-made code which was tailored for this version. Will happen at some point, but it's more than just a fix. I'll have a look into the checkuser issue. – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 11:02, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :::This is the point where I just listen to the people talk technical and nod and hope it gets fixed, yeah? :P -- Armond Warblade 20:47, 9 June 2008 (EDT) Cannot confirm email Hi, I tried to confirm my email but it doesn't work. I tried it on 3 different email account, 1 of them being on another domain and never received the mails. What's wrong? --Deathwearer 10:47, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :That's a bug we've been having and we're not sure why it does it. It seems to always work with gmail, so I'd recommend making a gmail account to use just for this (they're free!). ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 13:11, 11 July 2008 (EDT) ::This fixed the problem thank. --Deathwearer 13:29, 11 July 2008 (EDT) Search settings suggestion One thing that's always bugged me is that the search function here, by default, doesn't search the Build: namespace. As a Build wiki, with very little mainspace articles, this seems silly. And since I got the chance to play around with server-side MediaWiki functions, I've found out that the default namespaces to be searched is editable. Perhaps that would be a good idea? All to often, I do a search for a particular build, and I need to do the search twice (spending the first time searching mainspace, before I get the option to search Buildspace as well). --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 23:27, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :There is a more complex search system in development, I believe, that would let you search for builds using certain skills or search by rating and whatnot. But in the meantime, go to your preferences, click the 'Search' tab, and check the box next to build under Search in these namespaces by default: ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 00:12, 12 July 2008 (EDT) ::I've already done that, yeh. But it just seems so much simpler to set the entire site to automatically search those namespaces. Presumably, everyone who comes here is here for the builds, so it would seem more fair not to require all of them to change their settings just to find things. :D --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 08:57, 12 July 2008 (EDT) :::I've changed the default settings to include the Build: namespace in searches. This affects newly created and anonymous users. For existing users their existing preferences apply unless they change them. – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 07:57, 13 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Awesome. It always bugged me that a search for "Barrage" came up with no results. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 14:07, 13 July 2008 (EDT) I am not dead :) Real life Hi guys, some of you assumed I am dead - well I am not... hehe :) * First i had a vication -> no Internet * Then I got a big project at work -> 24x7 @ work * Then I got a new apparent -> no time * Then I had to move there -> no Internet * Then I loosed internet access for a while -> same... * Then my gf broke up -> just crap And I still don't have Internet access at home - will get it in a week or two. I have been looking after servers and paying the bills all that time but not much as you noticed... Sorry about that and hope you understand that real life can be a pain sometimes! The good news - we are still alive and online :) Thx to everyone for doing such a great job keeping it alive! Diablo 3 In other news I am about to start Diablo 3 Wiki - got a domain - www.diablo3wiki.org The drill will be the same - I pay the bill - you guys do the wiki. Admins positions are open for who ever is interested email me at admin@gcardinal.com PvX Wiki With all this real life crap we are really falling back with the search engine and other stuff. I will get test server as soon as possible so me and Hhhippo can finish all that stuff. Will keep you posted. gcardinal 04:22, 14 July 2008 (EDT) :Hej! Good to hear from you. Welcome back to the unreal life! – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 16:40, 14 July 2008 (EDT) ::Life is for noobs. Real men live on the test servers. Gogo! -- Armond Warblade 11:21, 15 July 2008 (EDT) :::Blizzard Entertainment pwns everything else --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 11:24, 15 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Except their annoying habit of going ZOMG! NOO GAYM! So pretty... see how much fun it looks! You want updates? oh. mebbe next month. You want release dates? sorry, but we don't know when we're planning to finish it. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:36, 15 July 2008 (EDT) :::::ladies and gentlemen, we are proud to announce you: StarCraft 2! only 10% of the team working on this is from the original StarCraft designers but who cares? Look, this is the Protoss Mothership! --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 12:04, 15 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::Diablo3 is gonna be win.-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 23:12, 28 July 2008 (EDT) Lol Show preview, my friend ;) ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 20:09, 16 July 2008 (EDT) : thats one lame mistake from my side :) lol. all wikis look the same :) anyway its on diablo3wiki.org gcardinal 04:04, 17 July 2008 (EDT) ::Rival on the horizont.. make sure you outshine them;) ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 06:50, 17 July 2008 (EDT) ::: yeah but who would ever take Wikia serious? :) wowwiki, guildwiki - old sold out to Wikia. I think the whole spirit of the game-wiki dies with this kind of deals. gcardinal 09:53, 17 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Wowwiki is full of shit, but that's not because of wikia. Some of the stuff I've been poking around out is about a year outdated. -- Armond Warblade 09:55, 17 July 2008 (EDT) Code Language Referring to PvXwiki_talk:Community_Portal#The_overview, what kind of coding language would I want to use for such a task? I'm not sure if you guys have a preference or mandatory language, so I thought I'd ask. Thanks. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 13:00, 24 July 2008 (EDT) Sponsor link The image on the left side, the big one, links to a non-existent page. This is a bit of a problem I assume. ~~ 11:52, 25 July 2008 (EDT) :They all point to there, too. So the one at the very bottom of pages, too, doesn't work. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:55, 25 July 2008 (EDT) ::The proper link would be this I suppose. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 12:28, 25 July 2008 (EDT) Skill update I (and I guess many other users) noticed skill descriptions have not been updated in quite a while; looks like 3-4 or more updates have been missed. Are you the one who might fix this? Or the one who knows the one who can? Maybe it's time for a community maintained database? Thanks for looking into this! (And GL with your busy life.) --Jill Bioskop 07:18, 9 August 2008 (EDT) :I think those skill descriptions are from GWShack or so. Anyways, I support an on-site database, so it can stay up to date. --'› Srs Beans ' 07:27, 9 August 2008 (EDT) ::the database is being made, last we heard it was ~70% done (i think). iirc they're waiting on a test server before they can do anything else....And yes, we get skill descriptions from GWshack, so either we need to downlaod the newest version (which i know there will be), and they're descriptions have to be upto date.~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 07:39, 9 August 2008 (EDT) :::Gcard got the test server up, I believe, but it wasn't what was holding the skill database up. It's probably just big and complicated, and, unfortunately, gcard has a Real Life™ :P and no, I'm not back, I just have sporadic (and very slow) internet connectivity. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 14:57, 9 August 2008 (EDT) ::::hmmm i'm sure i saw Hippo say somewhere that he was waiting on the test server (could be wrong). ~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 15:28, 9 August 2008 (EDT) :::::Good to hear that it's been worked on. Would be great once the community can maintain the skill database. Will be a lot faster on updates than waiting for Liu Pi to update his gwShack database. --Jill Bioskop 05:44, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::i would imagine though that only certain users (probably BMs or Admins or seomthing) could alter it though, so we don't get vandalism (though a new user group could be created i guess if this was the case)~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 12:52, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::Protection would be needed, probably. Since some skills (like DShot) are used on many pages, an alteration would probably strain a bit.. And mass vandalism could crash it, I bet. --'› Srs Beans ' 15:56, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Let's see how it goes first, I mean quite a few templates are widely used as well and they are not protected either. --Jill Bioskop 15:59, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ... huh ok, not that many lol. --Jill Bioskop 16:02, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Over on GWiki skills get vandalised rather often (but it's no big deal, since they're used on one page >.> ), but unprotected templates like EC, RI and Clear aren't ever vandalised. It's just much easier to find the template for a skill than a template, so to say... --'› Srs Beans ' 16:01, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Scottie is probably getting a hardon just thinking about maintaining a skill database. Think of all the mindless work! —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 16:40, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :Meh, I bet we could get a way to add another user group to be able to edit the skill pages. Then it's not just up to admins. ~~ 18:59, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::like i said =p ~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 08:28, 11 August 2008 (EDT) Regardless of whether we get an on-site database (which I think could be maintained by two people), PvXcode would have to be modified to support the PvE-PvP split - which is not something we ever planned on accommodating when PvXcode was first developed. I mean, hell, that would have required ANet being useful. Miracles happen, I guess. -- Armond Warblade 09:56, 11 August 2008 (EDT) :I'd just make 2 seperate skills for each split skill. For example, one skill is called "Unyielding Aura PvP" and the other is called "Unyielding Aura PvE". Just a thought. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 10:05, 11 August 2008 (EDT) ::The question is whether the code can handle that. Depending on how it's coded, it might not like the idea of "(PvP)" in the name, in which case we'd have to use, as you say, "Unyielding Aura PvP" and try to get it to report "Unyielding Aura (PvP)". And then we've got to go around to every build that uses the split skills and tag the PvP ones accordingly, which is a whole 'nother barrel of fish. -- Armond Warblade 10:10, 11 August 2008 (EDT) :::It would be like typing in iway] probably. Just type it and it links. See that, copy, and you're good. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 12:41, 11 August 2008 (EDT) ::::PvX members would actually have to do something other than bicker, submit duped builds, and troll. I'm all for it, personally. Gnoming isn't all bad. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 22:49, 11 August 2008 (EDT) Question What's your take on this? You only need to look at the first half. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 06:47, 30 September 2008 (EDT) :Waste of a gig of storage space, between all the revisions, and copypasted instead of moved, so potential copyvio problems too. -- Armond Warblade 23:07, 7 October 2008 (EDT) ::Please note that all contributions to PvXwiki are considered to be released under the a CC-BY-NC-SA 2.5 License (see Project:Copyrights for details). If you don't want your writing to be edited mercilessly and redistributed at will, then don't submit it here. You are also promising us that you wrote this yourself, or copied it from a public domain or similar free resource. DO NOT SUBMIT COPYRIGHTED WORK WITHOUT PERMISSION! ::I'm pretty sure user talk doesn't count as copyrighted work. Also, it's no different than pages like the Dutch Club or Vandal-friendly zones. ツ cedave 03:24, 8 October 2008 (EDT) :::Pretty sure that license requires attribution, which copy pasta destroys. Also, doesn't the existence of "Vandal-friendly zones" speak volumes? - Misery Is Friendly 19px 04:02, 8 October 2008 (EDT) ::::Only major edits need attribution. Gcardinal could classify all user talk edits outside of administrative queries as minor and no attribution would be required, because on the whole of things, spam isn't major and nobody really cares about it. ::::Articles are a different story, but we're not talking about that here. -Auron 04:11, 8 October 2008 (EDT) skill descriptions (again XD) Hey Gcardinal. Recently an Annon posted on the Main page talk, asking about skill descriptions etc. While this was going on, i looked at the GWshack website. They appear to have a more up to date (not sure if it's actually up to date) version than what we have. I was wondering if it was possiable to get said update. So at least the descriptions aren't as out of date =). PheNaxKian Sysop 14:47, 7 October 2008 (EDT) A challenge for you Would it be possible to merge the effects of and [Shock@9001 So basically a mini skill bar that when you scrolled over it's skills would show their effects and attribute level. Probably not possible but it would be sexy. On the other hand if it would be quicker to update the skill info, that would be sexy too ;o! [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 03:46, 8 January 2009 (EST) :Dont or someone made it already, so I wouldn't bother. ~~ 23:00, 17 January 2009 (EST) A Special Message <3. That is all. Alpha fireborn 22:50, 17 January 2009 (EST)